User blog:ElectricGun100/Awesome Tactics
So ive been playing eclipsis a long time ago when videos are made and then i always team up with my roblox friend and we make a pro team and we barely lose. This is some cheap tactics we made that are really 'LOL' to use. Cluster bomb: so a friend places 1-3 satchels on a nearly broken small tank. You place all u can. Your friend ignites it first and a second later you ignite, causing the tank to explode and the satchels to go everywhere. You could hang it off a pipe from your barge and drop it into the enemy's base. VERY useful for destroying base with walls. Pros: High damage RIP everyone in the base Cons: Too tactical Sensitive Can fail easily Base needs to have walls in order to get damaged Nuke missile tactic: really annoying for noobs and ragequitters. You place lots of arsenals on a high point far from reach and then spam cruise missiles. Spam fire them on the enemy 's core pipes to shut down their base while your friend finish them off. Another way is making a portable base with shield and anchor and some condensers and anchor on a mountain. You then wall yourself if youre getting attacked by cruises and quickly build arsenal at least 1 is enough. This is a good distraction for tactical attacks Pros: Very easy for non pro non noob players Annoying for enemy High damage Can insta win Cons: Expensive Enemy can put wall Enemy can see you and your missiles Explosive man cannon barge strategy: Put a million satchels on your friend and create a simple launcher barge. Detonate just before launching and your friend should be able to walk to their core pipe without dying which weakens their base and annoy them a bit Pros: Fun and satisfying High damage Cheap Easy Nothing to lose Can launch from high places Cons: Enemy might have arc turrets Explosives are the weakness Skybase nuke tactic: this can ensure draw/victory. Create a portable base barge and pile up lots using keeps. Once you reach high enough anchor ur barge (IMPORTANT) and start expanding using walls(create a forcefield to be safe). You then create a good renewable iridium supply and start building arsenals. You then snipe out players that are attacking you with the artillery-mountain tactic and then blow their base with cruise nukes. You could even make a garage and make suicide barges for extra hindrance. Pros: High win chance High damage Out of reach Cons: LATE GAME Expensive Enemy can stop your building Enemy can reach with a belfry tower (unlikely) Leech tactic: you basically create a hidden base on the pillar of the enemy base without getting spotted and slowly work your way up and destroying their pump. Once you destroy their base you 'leech' them by moving their supply to your barge and going home with it Pros: Free iridium Takes out base also More bases your you Cons: Enemy can liberate base if they have more bases Hard to not get spotted Destroying base core pipes from below might be hard Pipe bomb(name we didnt make up): similar to cluster bombs, its basically a single lump of high explosive stuff. You need good aim to drop these on the enemy.(see Cluster Bombs tactic) Pros: Super damage to a single area Hard to destroy even with arc turrets Enemy might not know such thing exists and will not blow the bomb up Very good for mini spy bases on mid Basically destroys sea bases Cons: Bouncy.... Hard to aim it Might get blowned up A single rocket to your barge will damage the bomb a bit. Double walls+roof: (always remember-wall and bridges are stronger than shields-) tired of getting artied to death? this is for you the high walls and roof protects your base from grenades, rockets, suicide barges, pipe bombs, cluster bombs, man bombs and artilleries. They can be used as a roof for your cruise missile factory too.(REMEMBER: too stop it collapsing, stitch the bridges with pipes underneath the bridges together and stitch them to walls. High walls can be simple as stacking a walls or fancier stack a wall bridge then wall to annoy climbers a bit. Pros: Ez for noobs Basically counters almost all the offensive tactics above Extra roof Cons: Dark Cant just jetpack out Electric Double walls: Still fustrated about barges going on top the walls? Fear not the walls electrified. ok so there are arc turrets on top and behind the walls. This will stop barges trying to climb the wall and just plain climbers. Add turrets just in case Pros: No more assault barges No more behind-the-wall sneak attacks wall is immune to satchels Wall is strong Cons: May be destroyed by Super heavy barges with 2 tanks and 2 arties rapidly firing at the wall. I quit roblox because of connection problems cant be solved and i cant invent more tactics. Some of the tactic might be someone else's but we made them up ourselves.Might be late so dont say i copied people i made these up about 4 months ago.I havent said anything about glitched tactics as theyre bannable dont use them lol(island trampoline glitch winkwink).If you know any more tactics comment down below\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ Hope this helps you get PROOOO :) Category:Blog posts